Nightwish
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: Ritsuka falls asleep during class and has a sweet dream about Soubi. Yaoi/Lemon. Blahblahblah, Lemom! Ritsuka/Soubi pair.


Night wish

This story by all rights belongs to me and no else, however the characters do not. These characters (unfortunately) belong to the Yun Kouga (OMG!! I would love to own Soubi and tie him up in my bed). I hope the beginning part didn't sound too offensive, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story because this is my first fanfic. Hope to receive reviews and constructive criticism plz. Arigatou!

Winters always seemed so long to Ritsuka, there wasn't anything exciting to do(well not that it mattered anyway). As the amethyst-eyed boy stared out his classroom's window, he slowly began to drift into a wonderful cozy slumber with a lovely dream.

Dream:

"So, Ritsuka, if you there was one thing that you could wish for, what would it be?" said Soubi to his teenage lover.

"What do you mean, Soubi?" replied Ritsuka in an almost angry tone of voice.

Soubi always expected this from Ritsuka because for the past two years since they met, Ritsuka always threw 'hissy fits', but this meant nothing to Soubi because he loved Ritsuka enough to die for him.

"Soubi! Soubi! Soubi answer me!" Ritsuka shouted in annoyance.

At that moment Soubi realized that he was daydreaming-or should I say night dreaming.

"Oh, nothing Ritsuka. I was just wondering." replied Soubi in a disappointed voice." For all of the years that he had known the boy, Ritsuka had never admitted his feeling or open up to him, but no matter, Soubi always had his way in the end.

Before Ritsuka realized it, Soubi's hands were already meandering around his waist and pulling him closer like a fish being reeled in. Ritsuka's cheeks instantly became rosy red and this to Soubi's delight was a good start. Soubi slowly kissed Ritsuka's neck feeling his breath hitch with every touch. Soubi gently pulled Ritsuka onto the bed. Before Ritsuka knew it, Soubi had already removed his pants and was engulfing his member.

"Ah, nnn, Soubi!" Ritsuka moaned loudly.

As Ritsuka watched Soubi's bobbing head, he became more aroused, then he began to move his fingers through the tendrils of thin blond hair and pulled Soubi's head further onto his member. This made Soubi deem him ready. Soubi slowly removed his mouth from the boy's erection and then he flipped Ritsuka onto his stomach.

Ritsuka groaned loudly, "Soubi, please don't stop."

"Don't worry Ritsuka, the pleasure will continue soon." Soubi said in a soothing voice.

Soubi reached for a bottle of linseed oil and poured some of it into his hands. He placed his other hand around Ritsuka's small waist and pulled his hips up. Soubi took some of the lubricant and rubbed it in Ritsuka's opening. Ritsuka gasped but Soubi continued what he was doing. Soubi took the rest of the lubricant and rubbed it on his member. Soubi slowly pushed his member through Ritsuka's tight opening and began to thrust in and out slowly.

"Ahh, Soubi! Stop it burns!" cried Ritsuka.( Damn asshole I'd love to have sex with Soubi even if it hurts!)

"Just relax Ritsuka and the pleasure will come soon." Soubi said in the most soothing voice he could possibly use.

Soubi pulled most of his member out and began to soothe Ritsuka. As Ritsuka relaxed, Soubi pushed in slowly while allowing him to adjust to his size. Soubi began to thrust in slowly and then quickened his pace with Ritsuka following in suit. Ritsuka moaned in pleasure, loving the way sex with Soubi felt. When they both had reached their climax Soubi collapsed on top of Ritsuka.

"So Ritsuka, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Soubi quite slyly.

"Um- I-uhh-NO!!"

Soubi just sighed softly and shook his head, for he knew his Ritsuka would never change. Slowly Soubi began to put his clothes on and Ritsuka feeling guilty gently wrapped his arms around Soubi, while Soubi was hoping that he would never let go of his welcoming embrace.

"So, what would you wish for Ritsuka?" asked Soubi, but this time he already knew the answer.  
"I want you Soubi. I want you and no one else."

Apologies for the story not being as exciting as other stories you've probably read, however as I have already stated-this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Sorry for the crappy ending.

BTW: If you want to suggest a fanfic for me to write let me know because I need the practice to write my first BL Novel. Arigatou! Hope to receive lots of reviews!!


End file.
